The Rise of the Jedi: Oasis of Light
by pnew106s
Summary: In the beginning Sabine and Ashoka enlisted the aid of Luke Skywalker to locate Ezra Bridger. At that point Ezra tells Sabine and Ashoka about why he had not returned home. Forty years later the story continues. Now once again Luke is tasked to find Ezra Bridger along with the Oasis of Light. Where something will happen that will change his future forever and give hope to the Jedi.
1. Chapter 1

**Star Wars: Rise of the Jedi: The Search for the Oasis of Light**

This is the continuation from the story started in Various Tales. Read that first, it is a short beginning story to start this one.

 **Forty and Some Years Later: Fate of the Jedi Apocalypse**

Standing on the Hanger Deck of the Dragon Queen II, Luke Skywalker Grand Master of the Jedi stared fondly at his Niece Jaina with her Husband Jagged Fel. There was much to be happy for and much to be saddened for as well. The Sith once more was pushed back and he knew soon the Jedi would soon once again be facing the Darkside Agents. But right now was a time for celebration. He was concerned for his son, Ben for he had lost his possible love of his life to the Darkside. Moving towards the Happy Couple, he suddenly was no longer on the Hapan Vessel. Instead he found himself in the all to familiar Swamps of Dagobah. Sitting before him was Yoda. "Master Yoda." Luke gasped and as he sat, Yoda smiled at him.

"Ah, See you good it is. Time come it has. Find World of the Jedi, to find the Oasis of Light. Time it is." Yoda said to Luke and then told him where to begin his search and Luke nodded. He already knew of that Location from years ago, when he once went with Sabine and Ashoka to find Ezra Bridger. "Yes Ezra Bridger, Find him you must. Future depends on you finding Ezra Bridger once more." With that Luke found himself once more back on the Dragon Queen II. Among his comrades, friends and family.

Seeing all of their concern, Luke smiled and rose from the Deck. Not realizing that he had fallen to the hard Metal surface. Before anyone could ask if he was alright, he raised his right hand. "I have something I need to discuss with the Jedi Council, Leia, Han and my Son Ben." He said to the small group around him, nodding over towards Ben and then with his son following him. He stepped into a nearby Empty Pilot's Lounge to await the others arrival.

Sitting in the Pilot's Lounge, Luke waited for the Jedi Masters to arrive. He looked over at his son and could feel the young man's concern for him. "Do not worry Ben, what I have seen and what Yoda has told me. It is something wonderful." Before could say more. Corran Horn, Saba Sebatyne and Cilghal. Followed by Han, Leia, Jaina and her Husband entered. Others filed in and Luke stood. "What I am about to tell you will sound ridiculous and I suspect most of you will think that I am delusional. But I can tell you that I am telling the truth." Clighal the Mon Cal Jedi Master, raised her flippered hand.

"You have always told the truth and none of us would ever suspect that you are delusional Grand Master." Clighal stated and everyone in the room nodded with agreement. Luke smiled and not realizing it, he began to pace and talk.

"Forty something years ago, A young Mandalorian Woman came and asked Leia to assist her in searching for a friend of hers. His name was Ezra Bridger and he was a Jedi. It did not take long to find him and I wanted him to join the New Jedi Order. He refused and never told me why." Luke said and Leia quickly attested to what he had just told them. "I think I now know why he refused and where he, Ashoka Tano and Sabine Wren have gone." He paused for effect then continued. "He found the Oasis of Light and they went there." Everyone in the room looked at him with confusion and he understood. Not to many knew about the fabled World. He only knew from researching ways to stop the Sith from overrunning the Galaxy and that information was not concrete. Just a fairy tale that did not really contain anything relevant. "I can tell that none of you ever heard of it. Well I have. It is otherwise known as the World of the Jedi." This caught all of their attention.

"What are you proposing Grand Master?" Corran Horn asked and Luke smiled over at him.

"Simply that I and perhaps a few others go and find this World. Yoda told me it was important." Luke explained and everyone in the room looked at each other. "I am going, since I know where to go. Ben I would like you to accompany me." He said looking over at his son, hoping that such a journey would take his mind off Vestara Khai. The young Man shrugged and nodded.

"I believe this journey is a waste of time, but if you think it is important Luke then I think you should also take Jysella with you." Corran said as he smirked slightly. He knew Marix would accuse him of trying to put his daughter with Luke's son for some type of romantic fix up. She always could tell when he was doing something devious. But that was not the reason he wanted his daughter to go along. Before Luke departed on this mission, Corran wanted to have a private word with Jysella so that he could ensure that she kept a close eye on Ben and Luke. Make sure that they did return from wherever they were going. The Order needed Luke Skywalker, Grand Master of the Jedi. Otherwise Corran suspected it would eventually fall to the Sith.

"Only if she agrees to go. This is a volunteer only mission, because I am not entirely certain how long it will take. If I am needed then I will come back and begin again when I am not needed." Luke said as he peered about the small room. He did not tell them that Ezra had spent years at Nyrate and Dantooine. Luke guessed it was because the Clues or Keys were not easily deciphered. After leaving other instructions and where they would be, Luke and Ben left the small room. Luke paused long enough to congratulate Jaina and Jaggard, then left. Heading for the Jade's Fire. An hour later Jysella Horn joined them.

With that the Personal Mission had begun. Three Hours later, Luke, his Son Ben and Jysella Horn sat on the Jade's Fire just entering Hyperspace in route to Nyrate. The first piece of the puzzle. It took several days to arrive and Luke stared fondly at the Cave. It was a lifetime ago that he was here with Sabine and Ashoka. "Artoo scan the all the walls, once you are done then we will attempt to interpret all of this." Luke ordered as the small droid rolled into the cave and scanned and copied the Pictographs. Glancing over he saw Ben and Jysella staring at the carved images in the walls. "From what Ashoka Tano told me, this was is one of the Ancient Jedi Temples. At least Ten Thousand Years ago. The next one is on Dantooine." He informed them as he smiled. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to feel the Force resonating within the Ancient Temple. It felt clean and it pulsed within him.

'From Dantooine, where do we go?" Ben asked and Luke looked at him and shrugged.

"No idea. They dropped me off back on Corsecaunt. I believe that they did know where and did not want me along." Luke told him and Jysella. Not telling them that he at one time believed it was because of his unwanted attention he tried not to have towards Sabine. Especially right after she told him not to stare at her ass again. Thinking back he often wondered how he ever attracted Mara Jade, he was not the most subtle person when it came to romance. Not like Han or Lando, who it seemed easy for them to say the right words and not feel like a total clod afterwards. "The Clue will be on Dantooine, once we discover why these Pictographs indicate that it is Dantooine. We should be able to use the same method to find the next location." Glancing over at Artoo the Droid completed his scans and waited for Luke, Ben and Jysella.

"Is this all of the Temple Cave or is there more?" Jysella asked as she looked about the small cave. It ended on the far wall, where an Alter was. The walls were basically smooth and there was no indication of any type of other parts of the Small Temple.

"I think this is it. This is more of a Marker to show how to find the next one and after that to the final Temple Cave. Then we will have to try to piece this all together to find the location for the Oasis of Light." Luke stated, stepping towards the Cave entrance and soon after followed by Ben, Jysella and Artoo. Once back on the Jade's Fire, Artoo plugged into the Computer and they began to analyze the images. Cross referencing them with the collected information within the Computer. Ben was the one that discovered that the Pictographs were actually a long forgotten language and alphabet. Sitting behind the controls, Luke raised the Fire towards the sky and set course for Dantooine.

"This has been kind of easy." Ben commented and then frowned. Realizing that it was easy and suspected that it would become more difficult later. When they actually had to figure out the clues without the aid of knowing where the next one was. Four hours later, Luke excused himself and started towards one of the two Cabins.

"Ben and I will share the larger Cabin. You can have the other Jysella." Luke stated and the young girl nodded. He then stepped inside and left the two alone.

"Why did you come along?" Ben asked as he moved from the Computer to that of the Pilot seat. Waiting for Jysella to answer.

"My Father wanted me to keep an eye on the Grand Master to make sure he did not get into any trouble and not be able to return." Jysella replied, with a small smile. "I really do not agree that the Grand Master needs me to look out for him. Though after seeing the Temple, I think that there is a place called Oasis of Light." She stated and Ben nodded. He at first did not think such a place was real. Now he was not sure.

"Actually that is the same reason I agreed to come along. Sometimes he can get lost and needs someone to guide him back." Ben said then stood. "Good night Jysella." He then smiled and she smiled back.

"Good night Ben." Jysella replied, standing as well and heading for the other Cabin. After he entered the Main Cabin, she entered the other one. Pausing to glance once more at him. For years she had a crush on the young man, but never had the gumption or opportunity to pursue that attraction. Later she did and as she screwed up her courage to approach him, she lost her chance when he entered into a relationship with Vegtara Khai. She knew that it was doomed to fail, Vegtara was not what someone would call trustworthy. Now Jysella waited for another chance to perhaps have a relationship with the young Skywalker, this time though she hoped that any delay would not be disastrous as the last time she waited.

Arriving at Dantooine, Luke flew the Ship down to the same location that he remembered from the past. With a little help from Artoo. Forty years was not just a few days or weeks ago. Landing outside the Wood Line, he led the others to the Temple Cave. "I was never inside this one, but from what I overheard it is the same as the other. We need to have Artoo scan it again and then we will try to discover where the next World with the Clue is." Luke said to Ben and Jysella. Entering the Cave, they found that it resembled the other. Right down to the Alter on the far wall. Carved Pictographs lined the walls, unfortunately these were different from the other.

"Well Bantha Shit. I was hoping that it would be the same and it would be easy to translate." Ben said and Luke frowned at him sternly.

"Watch the language young man." Luke stated and Ben winced. Though not for long, after all he was not a child any longer and even though he was Luke's child. He was old enough to swear if the mood struck him. Jysella chuckled from the side and his face reddened slightly. She noticed and moved closer.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about. My Father Corran still treats me like I am a teenager. Did you know he still expects me to obey some ridiculous curfew." Jysella whispered to him and he laughed lightly. "Of course I break it on every occasion." She added and Luke glanced over at the two as they both were laughing for some reason. Deciding he did not want to know. When Artoo Beeped, he turned back to the short Droid.

"All done?" Luke asked the Droid and it beeped again. "Well let us go see what this all means. Hopefully it will be as easy as the last time." He led them out of the cave and in moments entered the Fire and had Artoo plug in and download the scanned information. To all of their dismay, it was not as easy or simple as before. After several hours Luke stretched his tired back and closed his eyes. "This is going to take awhile." He commented as Jysella groaned after staring at the Images.

"Anyone else want Caff?" Jysella asked, standing and heading for the Dispenser. Both Luke and Ben nodded. Picking up three Cups she returned and handed one to each of them. "Why would someone make this so hard to discover?" She inquired, pointing to one of the images and frowning. It made no sense and after awhile she wondered if they would ever solve this part.

"If it was easy, the Oasis of Light would have been discovered long before now." Luke told her as he flipped to another image and then paused. "Wait. Look at this. This one is just like the other one that was on the far wall." Using another Monitor he pulled up the other one and then noticed that it was not the same. It lacked a curved upper part to the image. "Emperor's Black Bones. It was easy." He said with some disgust.

"Watch the language." Ben said with some wry humor. "I do not see it. What do you see?" He asked his Father and Luke shook his head. Then touching several buttons brought the two images together and after a second Ben and Jysella saw it. "That is so frustrating. So whoever carved this put one part of the Image on one wall and the second part of it on another Wall. We need to combine them to make sense." He said mainly to make sure he fully understood himself.

"Exactly. Artoo it will take me hours to do this. Can you combine them with the appropriate ones?" Luke asked Artoo and the Droid began to whirl his input socket and the images began to combine. After twenty minutes the Images now made sense. Leaning closer Ben used the Computer to decypher the completed images.

"So where does it say that we have to go next?" Jysella asked and Luke answered.

"Tantooine. I cannot believe it. I was raised on Tantooine." Luke replied and gave a soft chuckle. He had not been back to Tantooine since he, Leia, Chewbacca and Lando rescued Han from Jabba the Hutt. Though at one time he considered opening the Jedi Academy on Tantooine, but instead decided upon Yavin 4. Later it was moved to another location. "I guess I am going home." He said, standing and making his way to the Controls. The Fire lifted off and soon was once again in Hyoerspace. Then with idle curiosity, he turned around and looked over at Artoo. "Hey Artoo check this for me. What is the computed distance between Nyrate, Dantooine and now Tantooine?" After several seconds the Droid chirped and beeped with an answer. "I thought so." Ben stood and joined him followed by Jysella.

"What did he say?" Ben asked his Father and Luke glanced over at his Son.

"The exact distances between each one is the same. I do not know if that is relevant or not, but I feel it is." Luke replied and then went back to piloting the Fire towards Tantooine. Arriving and after reaching orbit, they calculated where the Temple Cave would be located on the Surface. "Now that is not good. Smack dab in the middle of the Dune Sea Mountains." Turning towards the two with him. "Once we arrive, be on the alert. The Mountains are generally inhabited by the Sandpeople and they are dangerous and unpredictable." He advised them. Landing the Ship just below the Mountain Range. Stepping down the ramp, Luke inhaled deeply. He somewhat missed the dry air of his Home.

"Wow it is hot." Ben stated as he felt the dry humid air. Waving a hand to feel some type of breeze against his skin. Stepping back on board and came back carrying three Canteens. Handing one to each of them. "We need to drink as much as possible." He stated and then drank some water. Jysella and Luke followed suit.

"It is going to make us have to piss a lot. But I guess it is better then getting dehydrated." Jysella said complaining as she swallowed another mouth full of Water and then followed Luke up the uneven path. Several Hours later, feeling tired and dirty. They arrived at the halfway point of the Mountain. Artoo trudged along behind them and began to beep and chirp at them.

"I believe we are here. I do not see a Cave though." Luke said as he glanced about, not seeing anything that looked like a Cave. With an exhale of the dry humid air, Ben leaned against a Boulder and drank from his canteen. The huge rock shifted slightly and he immediately moved off the Boulder.

"Found it." Ben declared as he stepped away from the ten to twelve foot high rock. Raising his hand, he levitated the rock away from the Cave Entrance. Luke led them inside, Ben and Jysella sighed with relief. The Cave was cooler then the outside air. Turning on Glow Rods, the three Jedi panned the walls and after a second they all dropped the lights downward towards the three Alters. "Where is the Pictographs?" Ben asked with confusion, looking over at his Father and Jysella. They both shrugged. Stepping over to the Alter to the left, Jysella waved for them to join her. She began to brush off the top of the Stone Table.

"Look at this. Doesn't that look just like Dantooine?" Jysella asked and both Luke and Ben nodded. The carved image looked exactly like the Planet of Dantooine. Ben moved over to the one towards the back of the cave and after brushing it off he winced.

"Well this one does not look like Nyrate or Tantooine." Ben commented and Luke moved over next to him. Smiling as he looked at the carved image.

"Oh yes it does. Ten thousand years ago, Tantooine would look exactly like that. Back when I was a boy, a scientist conducted research and discovered that about Five thousand years ago, Tantooine's orbit shifted and now rotates closer to the Sun. Thus before then the Planet did look like this." Luke informed them and then moved over towards the final Alter. Already guessing that it held the carved image of Nyrate. "Okay each Alter contains the Carved Image of the three Planets. There are not Pictographs to indicate where the Oasis of Light is. So the answer has to be here somewhere." He gestured about the interior and the two others began to look about the Cave. Searching for the possible answer. Five hours later Jysella sat and leaned against the wall of the Cave.

"Again I ask why couldn't someone make this easier? Especially if they wanted us to find the location." Jysella commented, closing her eyes briefly to rest them from the hours of searching the Cave. Ben answered her as he too sat.

"If they made it easy, then Oasis of Light would have been located long before now. Or some Sith would have found it and who knows what would have happened then." Ben replied. Luke looked at them knowing that they were both tired and what was worse they were almost out of Water. Picking up the Canteens, he moved towards the Entrance.

"I will go refill these and bring some more rations. Perhaps some more Glow Rods to light this room up some more. I know the answer is here, we just have to have the patience to find it." Luke said as he left leaving the two to rest until he came back. Outside he made his way down the path. Almost back to the Fire, he felt the Blaster Bolt before it even neared him. With honed reflexes he drew and ignited his Lightsaber. Blocking another incoming blast. Three more deflected off his blade and then two Sandpeople rushed him with their Graffi Sticks held high. With a gesture he flung the two attackers back a good twenty meters. Then blocked two more Blaster Shots. Luke did not want to fight the Sandpeople, accidentally or having to intentionally harm or kill them. As another two Sandpeople rushed him, he had to slice through their Graffi Sticks. Cutting a good foot off the deadly pointed weapons. The Two Sandpeople growled with shock as they turned and ran from him. Then there was silence. No more Blaster Shots or Sandpeople. With a sigh, Luke walked carefully and cautiously back to the Fire. Keeping fully alert for more Sandpeople. Reaching the Ship, he lowered the Ramp and entered. Pulling out his Comm Link. "Ben, Jysella. Stay alert. There are Sandpeople around." He told them and they replied that they would. Filling the Canteens, picking up some Ration Bars and then a couple more Glow Rods. Luke made his way back to the Cave.

Standing inside the Cave and then making sure that the Sandpeople were not outside. Jysella stepped towards the Entrance of the Cave. "Where are you going?" Ben asked and she turned towards him.

"I have to pee, if you have to know and I have no interest in doing it in here." Jysella said with some minor frustration. She had been holding it for the past hour and could not any longer. Ben smirked and rose from the Cave Floor.

"I better come and watch to make sure no Sandpeople sneak up on you while you are in that position." Ben suggested and Jysella had to decide that it did make sense.

'Okay, but no peaking." Jysella informed him and Ben stared at her in utter shock. Seeing his expression she started to giggle. "I was kidding, I know you would not do that." Still giggling she headed outside the Cave. Going to a good secluded spot. Ben moved over to one side, just far enough away to make sure none of the Sandpeople were nearby. Nowhere in view of Jysella as she urinated. After a couple of seconds, Jysella sighed with relief. Then stood and returned. "Wow I needed to do that for the last hour." She informed him and he winced. "Let me guess you have to go too?" She asked and he nodded. "Alright I will watch out and you go." She ordered him and he nodded, moving over to another spot. Returning to the Cave both feeling better, they entered and waited for Luke to arrive with the Supplies.

Inside Ben decided to once again search the Cave for the answer and as he started to feel frustrated, he kicked a stone from the center of the room. Almost breaking a toe when his boot caught on the Carved line on the Floor. With a yelp, he held his foot and then glanced down at the Floor wondering what his foot had struck. Then he saw it. "Hey, Hey. I think I found it." Kneeling he began to brush the sand and dirt away. Jysella joined him and in minutes they saw the Carved Image of a Planet.

To be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Star Wars: Rise of the Jedi: The Search for the Oasis of Light Part 2**

 **Tantooine: Finding the Path**

Brushing away the final bits of sand, gravel and dust. Ben looked down at the Carved Image of a Planet. "Artoo Scan this and see if it matches any known Planet." He ordered Artoo as the Droid shined his Scanning Light onto the Image. In moments the Droid beeped and Ben glanced at the Translator Screen housed on the side of the Droid. "He cannot find any matches." He informed Jysella.

"So that tells us that it is an unknown World, if it is not in his Data Banks." Jysella said leaning back and grimacing. "We better wait for the Grand Master, maybe he will be able to figure this out." She suggested and Ben shook his head. He wanted to discover the answer, for some reason he felt that it was extremely important. Before he could state that Artoo chirped and beeped again. Looking at the screen he smiled. "What? What did he say?" She asked.

"It seems that this Carved Image is directly in the middle of the Alters." Ben informed her and Jysella's eyes widened.

"Artoo, can you bring projection of a Galaxy Map onto the floor and then highlight the locations of the Three Worlds." Jysella ordered the Droid and after a second Artoo did as instructed. "Now place a line to each of the worlds and connect them together." She said and the Droid did. She smiled and pointed to the Center of the Glowing Map. "I bet that is where the Oasis of the Light is." Glancing over at Ben, who smiled back at her.

"Artoo where is that?" Ben asked and the Droid began to calculate the answer then beeped and chirped. Reading over the reply, Ben shook his head. "Whoa! That is in the middle of the Asteroid Field in the Hoth System." He said to Jysella and before she could reply Luke entered the Cave. "We found it, we discovered where the Oasis of light is." He said to his Father as Luke knelt besides the two others and waited for them to tell him. They did.

Soaring to the Hoth System, Luke wondered why here. Once again he had been here years ago. Twice now he had returned to the System. Once when the Rebellion had a base on the surface of the cold world and then again visited with Callista Ming. Now once again he was back. Staring down at the White Icy World he shuddered with the memory of how cold the Frozen World was. Maneuvering the Fire towards the Edge of the Asteroid Field. Immediately the Communications Transmitter chimed. Opening the Channel he heard a Female Voice over the speaker. "Incoming Civilian Ship, Jade's Fire. This is Hoth Base Traffic Control. Please Identify yourself." The Woman ordered and Luke exhaled. Fifteen Years ago, the New Republic had placed a Base on one of the Larger Asteroids near the edge of the dense Field. A Fighter Base. Using the fringe of the Asteroid Field as a Training area for the Pilots. Luke immediately responded and sent his clearance codes.

"This is Jedi Grand Master Luke Skywalker. I and Knights Ben Skywalker and Jysella Horn are just passing through." Luke said identifying himself and the Woman seemed to suddenly become extremely nervous.

"Sir it is an honor to speak with you. Oh of course you can continue." The Base Controller said then after a couple of seconds of silence. "General Kell Tainer has asked if you would mind landing and meeting with him and his Wife Visiting Commander Tyria Sarkin Tainer. Of course this invitation is optional." The woman said and Luke smiled. He had met both of them years ago and their Daughter Jesmin had attended the Jedi Academy. Now recently Jesmin Tainer was serving with another Wraith Squadron under the Command of Voort saBinring. Not that he fully agreed with how the Wraith Squadron members operated, but generally Luke allowed those that were Jedi to choose their own paths. If they wanted to be active within the Order then they could, if not they could do whatever the Force guides them to do.

"Yes of course, tell the General and Commander I would be happy to land and meet with them." Luke replied and both Ben and Jysella winced visibly. Noticing he waited for landing and docking instructions. Turning he smiled. "We are not under any specific time restraints and I remember both of them from the past. Both of them helped form the First Wraith Squadron. Something Wedge Achilles put together." He informed them, adjusting the Course of the Ship to follow the docking beacon that the Traffic Controller had sent. Approaching the Asteroid Base, Luke flew the Fire through one of the Docking Bays. Landing the Ship on the Deck, Ben pointed at the rows of unknown Fighters.

"What are those things?" Ben asked as Jysella also looked at the strange looking craft. Luke smiled noticing knowing exactly what they were.

"When the New Republic started to decommission the X-Wing and A-Wing Fighters, General Tainer decided to combine them into a different type of Fighter. For years he has been trying to get the Military to accept them. They are affectionately called AX-Wings." Luke informed them and gazed at the strange combination fondly. Tainer had the Engineers remove the Engine and Cockpit of an A-Wing fighter, attach the X-Wing X-Foils and the Weapons System. So basically the Fighter had the Speed and Maneuverability of an A-Wing and the Fire Power of an X-Wing.

"I would like to fly one of those." Ben stated, marveling at the Fighter with a glint in his eye.

"Me too." Jysella said right behind him. Luke chuckled, in truth he would not mind as well taking one out for a flight. It had been years since he sat in a cockpit of a Fighter that he was somewhat familiar with. Sure the E-Wings were remarkable ships, but to fly again in a fighter from his era. It would be nice. Lowering the ramp, he stood and the two others followed him. Just outside stood a Blond woman, her hair had small streaks of Gray. But she still to Luke's opinion was quite a beautiful woman.

"Welcome to StarHunter Fighter Base 111, Grand Master Skywalker." The Woman said with a wry smile. Giving Luke a small bow.

"Thank you Commander Tainer." Luke replied then smiled as well. "So how have you been Tyria. I have not seen you and Kell since you brought Jesmin to the Jedi Temple to be tested." He said and she shrugged.

"Sorry about that, me and Kell like to spend our time here. You do know all of this is something Kell designed and had to fight the Higher-ups to build. Now it is one of the best Fighter Commands in the Fleet. Oh I see your companions are eyeing something else Kell made. Perhaps later they could take one out for a joyride." Tyria said with a wave of her hand.

"Speaking of the big bruiser, where is Kell?" Luke asked and Tyria chuckled. Looking back towards the Command Section of the Base.

"Unfortunately, we have been having problems with some Mercenaries that are passing through. Kell is dealing with some of their antics from last night. He can't toss them off the base, since they have not done anything that constitutes or allows him too yet. Just minor crap and causing trouble." Tyria said in frustration. She pointed over to a Medium Sized Correillian Gunship. "We can go up to his office in a minute or so." She glanced over towards Luke's younger companions and shook her head. "Say why don't those two go look around? I doubt that either of them would be interested in sitting around listening to us old fogies talking about the past." She suggested and Luke laughed, nodding.

"Sounds like a good idea." Luke replied and looked back at Ben and Jysella. "I am sure you two can stay out of trouble while I visit with Kell and Tyria." He said to the two and they smiled. Not really interested in standing or sitting around listening to old war stories.

"If you go through that door over there, it leads to the Recreation Area of the Base. We have a Bar, Fighter Sims and other Entertainments." Tyria suggested pointing to the far wall and the semi-large Blast Door. "If and when you get bored of having fun, just come up to Kell's Office. Ask a Wall Droid to direct you to Gold Four, Room 47 and it will give you pacific directions." She told them and the two Jedi nodded. Walking towards the Door. She then led Luke up to the Command Portion of the Base.

The first place Ben and Jysella went to was the Bar. Once inside, Ben glanced around and noticed that the place was crowded with over twenty Human Men all dressed in Dark Red and Black Uniforms. All carried various Blasters and Vibro Knives. Over on one side, A older Man with a scar and an Eyepatch was feeling up a Light Blue Twil'ek Serving Girl. While two of his friends held her arms. The Girl was struggling against the men holding her arms, while the one with the Eyepatch ran his hand upwards on the inside of her thigh. Three others were at the Bar, with their blasters in view all on the Bar Top, pointing at a Twil'ek Man. The Bartender was staring at the scene with anguish. The Girl was now begging the Man to stop. He only sneered and continued moving his hand upwards. "Release her! Now!" Ben ordered sternly. The Man glanced over and laughed.

"Go away boy! This does not concern you!" The Man stated, then moved his right hand up into the girls panties. The Girl gasped and sobbed, twisting and trying to get away from the man. With the sound of a Snap Hiss, everyone became silent.

"Last Warning, let her go!" Ben said over the sound of his Lightsaber. The Man and his cronies stared at the activated Lightsaber. Then he gave a small wave and the others in the room all drew their blasters. Another Snap Hiss was heard and Jysella moved besides Ben.

"This is not my idea of having fun." Jysella commented, holding her Lightsaber upwards. The Man removed his hand and glared at the two Jedi.

"There are twenty of us, Jedi. Two of you. I suggest you both just back away." Then the Man smirked as he looked at Jysella. "Though if she wants to stay, I am sure I can show her a really good time." He said with a gleam in his one eye. The Man and his men all stiffened when a small group stepped in behind the two Jedi.

"Jedi not alone. We fight with Jedi." A gruff voice stated and Ben turned to see about a dozen Barabels in New Republic Military Pilot Uniforms standing behind them, all holding assorted Knives and Blades. Ben smiled back towards the Mercenaries.

"I would suggest that you lower your weapons and surrender. Barabels have a soft spot for Jedi and are vicious fighters." Ben stated and several of the One Eyed Man's men lowered their Blasters. All of the Merc's knew all about the Barabels reputation for hand to hand fighting and the respect that they had for Jedi. The Leader swallowed and gestured to his two men that were holding the Twil'ek girl. Giving the others a hand gesture and they all lowered their blasters. With a grunt, he then walked towards the two Jedi. The others fell in behind their Leader.

"This aint over Boy! No one interferes in my fun." Passing Ben and Jysella, he smirked at Jysella. "Anytime you want a real man, give me a call. I am Major Tarsh. Molak Tarsh of the Red Bloods." Passing he then glared at the Barabels and the lead Barabel that had spoken growled. After the Mercenaries left completely, Ben and Jysellla deactivated their Lightsabers. Ben turned towards the Barabel Captain and bowed.

"Thank you Sir. I am sure Jedi Knight Jysella and myself could have handled them. But it would have been very violent." Ben said to the Barabels and their Captain smiled back with his row of sharp Carnivore Teeth, all the Barabels bowed back.

"We know that, Jedi. We are the Blade Squadron and are honored to meet Jedi." The Captain of the Blades stated, replacing his own long Knife in its Sheath. The Barabels then passed the two Jedi and went to sit at the assorted empty tables. Ben looked over at Jysella.

"Well we better go, we were told to stay out of trouble." Ben said to Jysellla as she laughed lightly.

"True and this was not really that bad, just some assholes that thought it wise to take on a couple of Jedi Knights." Jysella stated and the two left to join Luke at the General's Office. Entering they heard a husky voiced Man state his opinion what Luke had just told him.

"The Asteroid Field is dense, Luke. Several of our Probes Droids never even was able to near the outer edge without ramming into one of those big or small rocks." Kell told Luke as the two entered. The large man smiled and waved for them to enter.

"Yes well they do not have access to the Force. I think it is worth the risk, especially for what we might find." Luke replied and Kell and Tyria both shook their heads negatively.

"You Jedi are crazy, but how about I give you the sensor Data that we collected so far. It might get you at least a third the way in before you run into the interior of the Field." Kell suggested and Luke nodded. "Now let us discuss something more important to me. How did you like my AX's? Do you think that maybe the Jedi might want a squadron or two of them for their usage?" Kell asked and Luke chuckled.

"When we get back to Corsecaunt, I will send Corran Horn out to check them out. If he approves them, I think we could take a couple dozen of them off your hands." Luke said and Kell smiled, beaming over at Tyria. The discussions then continued until Tyria received a call from Internal Security. Placing a Earwig in her ear she listened and then frowned.

"What's wrong Honey? Please don't tell me that those Red Bloods are up to more trouble that I have to handle." Kell asked and Tyria shook her head. Looking over at the Two Young Jedi that were trying to look passive, but instead had guilty expressions on their combined faces.

"Well dear, it seems two Jedi stopped Molak Tarsh from molesting Silvia in the Crater Bar. It also appears that if it was not for Captain Borosh and his Blades these two Jedi would have had to fight almost two dozen of the Red Bloods. I have the full report here." Tyria said as she tried not to smirk with delight. Luke stared sternly at the two Jedi Knights.

"I asked you two to stay out of Trouble." Luke said to them and Ben shrugged. Kell then laughed loudly.

"Do not fret about it Luke, this Major Tarsh is a real asshole and if it was up to me all of his men would be in a holding cell right now. But they have ties with the Falleaons and I cannot just arrest them until they do something really criminal." Kell stated with some disgust.

"I think it might be best if we depart. I do not want to cause you any more problems." Luke suggested, suspecting if the Mercenaries had ties to the Falleaons at some point this Major Tarsh would complain to them and Kell would end up being contacted about the incident. Both Kell and Tyria nodded, while saying their farewells Tayria downloaded the information they had on the interior of the Asteroid Field on a Data Pad. Handing it over to Luke.

"Do us another favor Luke. Jesmin is with the Wraiths right now, could you try to convince her to come for a visit and perhaps bring that young man that she is with. She has not deemed to introduce him to us, but they are seriously involved." Tyria said in frustration. The last communication with Jesmin. Kell and Tyria's Daughter stated that she and Trey Courser her live in boyfriend fellow Wraith were too busy to come for a visit. So now Tyria and Kell were willing to get Luke the Jedi Grand Master to convince Jesmin to visit her parents with Trey. They wanted to meet him and basically size him up. Make sure that he was good enough for Jesmin. Though they suspected if their daughter liked him enough to live with him, then he was good enough. With a small nod, Luke told them he would see what he could do.

Once more on the Jade's Fire, Luke wanted to fully reprimand Ben and Jysella. But decided no harm no foul. As the Ship lifted from the Deck, he grimaced. He never had the chance to fly one of the AX-Wing Fighters. Deciding it was alright, once Corran acquires a couple dozen of them. Luke would get his chance.

Entering the Asteroid Field, Luke had Artoo pull up the information that Kell and Tyria had given them. Glancing to starboard, he could just make out the Asteroid that Han, Leia, Chewbacca and Threepio had used to evade the Empire. Han had told him all about it, also about the huge Creature that lived there. Luke had to wonder how many more of the Star Destroyer Sized Monsters lived within the Larger Floating Rocks. Finding a somewhat safe course towards the interior, he turned to Ben. "Put everything into the Deflectors, all but Life Support and the Forward Cannons." Luke ordered his Son as the younger man switched over all available power to the Shields. But all three of them knew that any of the Ship Sized Asteroids hit them, the shields would not do any of them any good. Artoo projected a short course to as far as the Probe Droids had survived to. It was not far, it did get them closer to the center and where the Oasis of Light was supposed to be. Keeping his hands tightly on the Controls, Luke flew the ship ahead at One Fourth Power. Easing into the Field.

Twenty Seven Minutes later they reached the end of the Flight Path. "Well that is it." Ben stated, staring straight ahead. He had not blinked since they had entered and he knew he would not until they were safely where they needed to go. Luke exhaled and nodded.

"So now it is up to us trusting in the Force. I think we should all concentrate and if you sense something speak up." Luke said as he slowed the Fire to one-tenth speed. Hoping that it was slow enough that they would have time to react before hitting any of the smaller or medium sized Rocks. Five hours later, Luke edged the Fire over towards one of the huge Asteroids. They all needed to rest, before continuing. Landing on the Surface where there was no sign of impacts, Luke leaned back and sighed. "I think we should stay here for at least eight hours. Get some sleep and then continue." He ordered and the other two slumped within their seats.

"How much further do we have to go?" Jysella asked, her voice heavy with fatigue. Artoo beeped and chirped with an answer. Ben glanced over at the pad with his red tired eyes. Then slumped even further in his seat.

"Eighteen Hours, Forty two Minutes and Eighteen Seconds until we reach the Coordinates, at current speed." Ben said and Jysella groaned. Luke could not blame them, it was taxing and difficult to keep their Force Senses totally alert for such a long period of time. Standing weakly, Luke went to the Food Dispenser and placed an order for three meals. Handing one to Ben and then the other to Jysella. Picking up the last for himself. Sitting, he opened the prepackaged meal and began to eat.

"After we eat, we all need to get some sleep. Then we will continue on." Luke said munching on some Ribenes with Tamo Sauce. Ben and Jysella just simply nodded with approval. Too weary to actually agree. When Luke finished he headed for the Main Cabin and the Bed. "Artoo keep the sensors on and make sure none of those big ones are not heading for the ship." He told the droid and then entered the Cabin. Jysella turned to Ben and weakly smiled.

"When is the fun supposed to start?" Jysella asked with a small smile. Ben shook his head and grumbled.

"This is the fun part." Ben replied, then yawned. As he stood the Asteroid rumbled and the Fire shook. He stumbled and landed basically in Jysella's arms. She held him up by hugging him to her tightly. To her delight he had put his own arms around her and hugged her back, to keep himself from landing face first on the hard deck.

"My getting friendly are we." Jysella commented as Ben quickly righted himself, his face turning a bright shade of red. She giggled at him and his face felt even warmer.

"Sorry I stumbled." Ben explained barely audible. Really feeling embarrassed. Though for some reason he did not regret the fact that he had lost his footing and ended up hugging Jysella. Which bothered him somewhat, he still wanted to find Vegtara and convince her to return with him. He still believed he loved her. But as he looked at Jysella he could not fully remember Vegtara. Jysella shrugged and stood herself.

"No problem. Just that no one but my family ever hugged me like that before." Jysella said with a teasing smile. "I guess we both better go to our rooms and get some rest. Later is going to be a long day." She passed him still smiling and entered her Cabin. She could tell when he ended up hugging her, that he enjoyed it. She sensed his confusion and delight of holding her. Leaning against the Door, she exhaled. Wondering if there would be another opportunity for Ben to hug her again. Perhaps even do more. Laying down, exhaustion overtook her almost instantly and she fell asleep.

In the Cockpit, Ben stared at the closed door of Jysella's temporary Cabin. "Come on Ben, I love Vestara." He said to himself and somewhere in his mind a voice asked. "Why? She left you. She tried to kill Uncle Han and Aunt Leia. Also tried to turn Allana over to the Sith." This really confused Ben as he still tried to convince himself to remain loyal to Vestara. Though he did have to admit to himself that Jysella was really attractive. She was just like her Father, Corran. Spirited, funny and spontaneous. With a weird sense of humor that made Ben want to spend time with her. "Maybe I should talk to her later, perhaps see if there could be a future for us." He said in a whisper. Knowing that at some point he had to admit that Vestara was not going to return to him.

Several Hours later, Luke awoke to the sound of his Son's snoring. Silently and carefully crawling off the triple sized bed, Luke made his way back to the Cockpit. During the eight hours, Artoo had moved the Fire to another location to avoid an incoming Asteroid. Not bothering to awake Luke, Ben or Jysella. Sitting behind the Controls, he exhaled. They were perhaps a third of the way in with at least two thirds to go. A nagging thought occurred to him that if they were wrong, they might be in serious trouble when they do reach the center of the Field. Because by then they would all be too exhausted to find their way out again safely. Closing his eyes, he silently hoped that they were right about the Location of the Oasis of the Light.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**Star Wars: Rise of the Jedi: The Search for the Oasis of Light Part 3**

 **Finding The Oasis: The Hoth Asteroid Field**

Raising the Jade's Fire off the Asteroid, Ben once again put all available power to the Shields. As his Father aimed the Ship towards the center of the Field. Then with deft and quick hands fired the Forward Blaster Cannons, incinerating a Medium Sized Asteroid. With an exhale of relief he glanced over at Ben and then Jysella. "That was close." Ben commented. Out of nowhere the TIE Fighter Sized Rock had streaked towards the Fire.

"Remember to always trust in the Force, it will guide your reactions." Luke advised, feeling his adrenaline slowly reduce. If he had not been focusing on the Force just then, the Asteroid would have collided with the Fire and then the three of them would have been in serious trouble. A rock that size would have overloaded the Shields and probably damaged the Jade's Fire critically. If not destroying it, with them inside. "We might even have to go even slower." He stated, reducing the power to Five percent. Now it would take even longer to reach the Center of the Field. Ben shook his head negatively.

"It is getting denser, I think it might be best if we just turn around and leave. Try again later." Ben suggested and Jysella spoke in response to that.

"No. We are one third in and if we go back, then we will have to start over again. I think we should trust in the Force and go on. If it gets too dangerous then we can turn around then." Jysella said and Ben had to agree. It sounded like a good idea. Nine Hours later, Luke landed the Jade Fire once again. Releasing the Controls that he had gripped tightly, his hands felt stiff and sore as he exhaled and relaxed.

"This is going to take forever." Ben said as he also leaned back and relaxed his body from sitting stiffly at the Co-Pilot Controls. He glanced back to see Jysella also visibly relax. Even with the slower pace, the three Jedi had to keep their attention completely on the Force and what was around them. Seven times, the Ship's Cannons had to blast some errant Asteroid that seemed to streak out of nowhere towards them. On the small screen was the exact time it would take for them to reach the Coordinates. Fifteen Hours and Thirty Seven Minutes.

"The Rate we are going it will take at least two more days and that is if we do not have to slow down any more." Jysella commented as she peered out the Main Viewer at the Condensed Asteroid Field before them. Ben smiled and pointed towards the Locator System.

"Hey just think we have entered further then anyone else before." Ben said, both Jysella and Luke chuckled at the realization. Though if Ezra, Sabine and Ashoka had come this way forty years ago. Then they went even further. Luke wondered if it took Ezra and Ashoka as long as it was taking them. The two probably did the same thing that Luke, Ben and Jysella were doing. Stopping at different points to rest and recover from the strain of avoiding the deadly Rocks that gravitated around them.

"Let us all get some rest. We will start again once we all can keep our eyes open." Luke stated, rising on shaking legs to first get some water then once again get some sleep. Jysella stood and knelt on the Deck.

"I think I might Meditate first. Try to relieve some of this tension in my body." Jysella said closing her eyes and beginning to breath in and out slowly. Feeling the Force flow through her. Ben watched her as her face softened and the hardened tired lines slowly diminished. Suddenly her eyes flew wide open. "Grand Master!" She said loudly and Luke moved towards her. Ben stared at Jysella with concern.

"What is the matter?" Luke asked as he knelt in front of her. Jysella shook her head and breathed in and out roughly.

"I felt something! I felt something that way! It was...I do not know how to explain it. Like total brightness, a blinding light that seemed to glow." Jysella told Luke and Ben. Shaking her head in confusion on what she felt or seen. It was extremely difficult for her to fully comprehend what it was. Luke was tempted to feel with the Force what she had, but resisted the urge. Mainly because he already knew what it was. The Oasis of Light.

It took several minutes for Jysella to control herself and breath normally. Ben still looked at her with deep concern. "Are you alright?" Ben asked as she tried to sip from a cup with shaking hands. He reached forward and steadied her hands, so she could drink without spilling the contents all over herself. She smiled weakly at him.

"I am fine, just shook up from what I felt and saw. It was so powerful that it felt like I was staring into a Super Nova." Jysella said and Ben nodded with some understanding. Thankful that he had not decided to Meditate when she did. But more thankful that she seemed to be recovering.

"You know this means that this Oasis of Light is probably the source of what you felt." Ben stated and Jysella smiled.

"Yep. Don't you hate it when one of our Parental Units is right. Though as the Grand Master, Luke is probably right more then he is wrong." Jysella commented and Ben laughed.

"Oh yeah. It gets really annoying. I mean I bet your Father believes he is right all of the time. But almost all the time mine is. My Mother used to keep him in line so he did not become too smug." Ben swallowed and closed his eyes briefly. He missed his mother immensely and even in the Force it was not the same as actually being able to hug her when he needed to. He also knew that his Father missed her even more than he did. "We better get some rest as well, later is going to be a long day." He suggested and stood. Helping Jysella to her feet and making sure that she did not fall. Once she entered the Cabin, he went into the other to lay down and get some sleep. His Father Luke was already asleep and as he laid down, his last thoughts before falling asleep was of his mother.

 **The Middle of Everywhere:**

Leaning against a nearby Tree, Ezra watched as Jacen Syndulla and his Daughter Spared with the Practice Sticks. Sabine watched as well and smiled with pride at how advanced her daughter Saera was doing against the older Jacen. Parrying a slash, Saera chuckled. "Nice try, but if you are going to finally win one of our bouts. You will have to do better." She commented with another laugh.

"It is not fair, Saera. I only come here once every two days to train. Your Father trains you everyday." Jacen stated, blocking a blow from her practice stick. The younger girl smirked and retreated under one of his strikes. Reaching forward and tapping him on the shoulder.

"I win again." Saera commented with a huge smile. "I think soon I will be ready to take the test to become one of the Knights of the Crossed Sabers. Like my Father." Over to one side Jacen groaned with despair. His own Mother and his Stepmother moved forward and they both tried to make him feel better about his recent defeat.

"Nice attempt, Jacen." Hera said as she smiled over at Saera. "You could let him win once." She said to the Dark Haired, Copper Colored Eyed Girl. Saiera shook her head and giggled.

"Nope, not going to happen Aunt Hera. He needs to practice more, maybe Aunt Ashoka should begin instructing him and then he will be able to keep up with me." Saera said as she walked over to her Mother and sat down next to her. Everyone knew that was not going to happen. Ashoka was spending her time training Hera in the ways of the Force. While at the same time, enjoying married life. So it was up to Ezra, after giving some final instructions to Jacen and then it was time for just a normal visit from Hera, Ashoka and Jacen. Later walking towards the Reflection Pool of the Force. That resided near their home, Ezra held his wife fondly and lovingly.

"I cannot believe that it has been forty years." Sabine commented looking at her husband, reaching up to touch his face. Silently marveling that like her, he had not really aged a day. Ever since they arrived, time seemed to stop. Oh they could remember the last Forty years. But the World of the Jedi, slowed the aging for her, Ezra, Hera, Ashoka, their children and the others that were here.

"I feel that the time is coming that we are not going to remain here much longer." Ezra said to her and Sabine shrugged. Others had come, gone and returned. Mostly to see if it was time for the Jedi to arise and scour the Sith and Darkness from the galaxy. Each time the one or two would return with the news that it was not time yet. There was still a glimmer of hope. It almost came to pass during the Vong War. If the tables had not turned on the murderous Vong, the Jedi would have risen from the World of the Jedi. But in the end the War ceased and those here knew it was not the time yet.

"How soon?" Sabine asked, looking back towards their home. Seeing her oldest Daughter talking to her sister Ursala. The what appeared to be seventeen year old Saera was still thrilled about her recent victory over Jacen. Ursala at twelve was eager to begin sparing in bouts, but Ezra did not think she was ready yet. Sabine wanted more children, but with them not aging. She thought they still had plenty of time. Even if they did leave she could still have more.

"That I do not know, my love. I also feel that we are not going to be leaving alone." Ezra stated and Sabine hoped it meant the others of her extended Family. Hera, Jacen and Ashoka. Perhaps some of the others that they had become friends with.

"So Love of my Life, if you have some time. I think I would like to go swimming in the Lake tonight." Sabine said to Ezra with a wry smile. He looked at her and smiled back.

"Neither of us have swimsuits." Ezra told her and she giggled lightly.

"Who needs them." Sabine stated, walking towards the Lake that was situated near their home. Slowly and provocatively removing first her Armor, then pulled down the clasp and zipper of her body suit. Ezra followed her, removing his Jedi Robe and then his clothes underneath.

 **The Asteroid Field: Nearing The End**

The floating Rocks of death, seemed to become denser and denser as the Jade's Fire neared the center of the Asteroid Field. Now at just minimal Thrusters, Luke piloted the Ship carefully through the clusters of Asteroids. Jacen and Jysella used the weapons to blast away any of the Rocks that even appeared to be a danger to the Ship. What it boiled down to was that it was taking even longer to reach their goal. But they were within the final hours of discovering if there is an Oasis of Light, or the World of the Jedi. "We should have used this place during the Vong War, well not this far in. Perhaps a quarter, on one of those big ones. I doubt that the Vong could have even gotten that far." Ben commented as Luke nodded with agreement. They had been at it for hours and Luke was considering landing on any of the Large Asteroids to rest again. Unfortunately the scanners showed that none of them were safe to do so.

"I think we might have a problem." Luke stated, gesturing towards the Huge Asteroids before them. "Scanners show that all of them are being struck repeatedly from medium sized to those about the size of the Jade's Fire." Glancing over briefly to Ben and then Jysella.

"So what do we do?" Jysella asked, she felt tired and she knew that Luke and Ben probably were just as worn out as she was. Ben shrugged and came up with the only option.

"We go on and hope to find a safe place to land. Hopefully before we become too tired to function." Ben replied, Luke and Jysella nodded. Preparing to continue on. Three hours forty seven minutes later, Luke rubbed his red sore eyes. His hands shook from the strain of conducting pinpoint maneuvers around, under and throw the condensed Asteroids that blocked their goal. Both Ben and Jysella were fighting to keep alert. Slumping in their seats, reaction time was slower then before and they all wondered if it was even possible to go on. A barrage of Blaster Fire erupted from the Front Cannons and a Large Asteroid exploded. Ben and Luke suddenly felt awake as a surge of adrenaline pumped through them. Both turning they saw Jysella smiling at them, feeling her own surge. "Nice shot, I guess I missed that one." He said to her and she shrugged.

"I barely missed it as well. Thankfully Artoo noticed it and pinged my Weapons Scopes." Jysella turned to the Droid. "Thanks Artoo." She said to the Droid and it beeped and chirped happily. Luke and Ben also thanked the Droid.

"Okay, now we have to find somewhere to land and rest. We all are too worn out to go on. Artoo scan for any of them that is reasonably safe." Luke ordered, waiting for Artoo to conduct his scans. With a mournful sound, Artoo notified them that he had not found any safe places among the Asteroids to land. Even the Ship Sized Rocks were not safe to latch onto for a couple of hours. Jysella summoned up their situation.

"We are screwed." Jysella stated firmly, then exhaled and stood. Going to the Dispenser she ordered Caff extra, extra strong. "This should give us a serious boast, but I cannot guarantee how long it will last and we can't pump ourselves up too much. I did it once and the crash is worst then anything. It is also not really healthy for us." She told them as Ben sniffed the thick Caffeinated drink. With a grimace he drank and almost chocked. It was stronger then he was used to. Luke and Jysella also drank. Now somewhat more awake, they did the only thing they could do. Continue on and hope that the Caff would keep them alert long enough to reach safety or the Oasis. Within a couple of hours of reaching where they hoped it would be, the Caff wore off. Luke weighed their choices, take another dose of the potent Caff or take the chance of just going on.

"Jysella, how unhealthy is it to drink more?" Luke asked and Jysella shook her head. She had once before dosed herself up on Caff and it did keep her alert. But it raised her blood pressure and made her sick for days.

"I would not recommend it, trust me." Jysella informed him. As Luke contemplated taking the risk himself, he suddenly did not need it. Something among the Asteroid Field sent a jarring amount of the Force into him. Awakening him completely and recharging him. Glancing over he could see that whatever it was did the same for Ben and Jysella. The Force of Power continued and for Luke it felt like electricity funneling through him. His whole body tingled and it felt good.

"Whoa! I feel really good." Ben commented, experiencing the Power Surge. He smiled over at Jysella who smiled back. Luke pondered it for a second and decided he knew the answer.

"It seems the Oasis is pumping the Force into us." Luke explained, placing his hands on the controls and feeling thankful towards whatever was allowing them to continue without crashing into an Asteroid. Now it seemed too easy to avoid all of the Asteroid that streamed all about them. His hands moved automatically, as the Jade's Fire flew through the dense Field. Not once did Ben or Jysella had to fire the Blaster Cannons or even assist Luke with avoiding the Rocks. Making it through, they found themselves in open Space. Before them was a small System. A Medium Sized Sun with a single Green, Brown and Blue Planet rotating around it. No Asteroids were within the System, not even drawn towards the Sun or the Planet. All three of them stared at the Planet. "The Planet feels brighter then the Sun." Luke stammered out, seeing and feeling the Force emanate from the Planet.

"I take it that is the Oasis of Light, the World of the Jedi." Ben said, blinking against the radiance and brightness. Though it did no good, it was not really visible to their eyes. But through the Force. Jysella moved up behind Ben and stared at the World. Luke let the Force guide him to were to land on the World below them, heading for the Northern Continent and a Small Lake. For some reason he knew Ezra was there.

 **The Oasis:**

Standing outside his and his Families Home, Ezra peered upwards. Soon Sabine, Saera and Ursala joined him. All staring upwards. They all felt it. "We are about to have guests." Ezra stated and his wife and daughters nodded. Waiting for the Ship to descend, he could tell who it was. Well one of them. The Ship, slowly approached and as it landed. They walked towards it, with no real concern or surprise that the strange ship had come. As the Ramp lowered, Ezra gestured for Sabine, Saera and Ursala to step back. Not because he was afraid that it was secretly a Sith or someone with the Darkside of the Force, none would dare to land on the Oasis of the Force. If one did, that foolish Sith would burn from the Radiance that was projected here. No Ezra had to talk to Luke immediately, he had something to show Luke and it would change the future of the other Jedi Grand Master forever.

Walking down the Ramp, Luke saw Ezra and three others waiting. Ezra was at the end of the Ramp waiting. "Welcome to the Oasis, Luke. We need to talk right now." Ezra said to Luke. The two others with Luke, stepped down as well and looked at the Man before them with shock.

"Dad you said Ezra is your age, but he looks almost my age." Ben stated as he looked from his Father to the young Man standing in a White Jedi Robe before his Father. Ezra interjected himself.

"There is not time for this, We will explain everything later. Right now it is vastly important that I speak with Luke alone." Ezra could feel the pull of the Reflection Pool and knew that something miraculous was going to happen. But time was the enemy and it had to be soon or the opportunity would be lost. Reaching out, he clasped his hand on Luke's forearm. Alarming Ben as he moved to assist his Father if need be. Luke held up his other hand.

"It is alright Ben. There is something pulling at me to go with Ezra." Luke informed Ben as he started to follow Ezra. Sabine stepped closer with her two daughters. Blocking the way in case Ben and Jysella decided to follow them. She held up her right hand.

"Do not follow them. It is alright, like Luke said. But it has to be done soon." Sabine said to the young Man and woman at the end of the Ship's Ramp. "Let me explain to you about this place and then you will understand about why I look no older then you. Even though I am as old as Luke." She said trying to get them to not be concerned about Luke or why Ezra wanted to talk to him alone.

Almost dragging Luke to the Reflection Pool of the Force, Ezra smiled. This was a rare occurrence. Something that only happened once or twice in the last Thousand Years. Not that he had seen it, but others told him about it and from what he was feeling from the Pool. He no longer doubted their sincerity. "Luke this is something that has no explanation. The Reflection Pool of the Force is tied directly into the Planet itself and is older then you can imagine." Stepping up to the Pool, Ezra maneuvered Luke so he could gaze into the waters.

"What am I supposed to do?" Luke asked and Ezra smiled. Pointing at the Pool of water that bottomless, because Luke could not see the bottom of the pool.

"Gaze into the pool and concentrate on your hearts desire, see the missing part of your soul and heart." Ezra informed him and Luke closed his eyes and concentrated on the one thing and person that was missing in his life. His Wife, Mara Jade Skywalker. Ezra gasped and Luke reopened his eyes, there below the surface, seeming to just float there was Mara. Luke dropped to his knees and stared into the pool. Tears began to fall from his eyes as he stared at his Wife under the Water. She looked the same as she did when she died years ago and to him she was the most beautiful woman in the Galaxy. Her red hair floated in the water as if she was actually there. Luke swallowed and felt his heart swell as he stared at her. Sure he had seen her many times after her demise, but this was different. She was not just a shadow of her former self. This image or whatever it was looked real and alive.

"Mara." Luke croaked out in anguish as he could not look away. Ezra placed a hand on Luke's right shoulder.

"Yes, Mara Jade Skywalker. Your Wife and Mother of your Son Ben." Ezra said, then he smiled broadly. "Reach into the pool and take her hand, Luke." He ordered Luke. Immediately Luke, glanced up at Ezra with confusion. "Do it." Ezra stated and Luke did as he was instructed. Reaching into the warm water and his hand touched Mara's. Her hand tightened around his and for a second, Luke's heart stopped. Then it began to beat hard within his chest. He could feel her warm hand clasping his and before he knew what was happening, he pulled her out of the Water. Falling back onto the ground he stared up at Mara. Ezra pulled off his Jedi Robes and put it around the Naked Mara as she stared down at Luke. She smirked.

"Are you surprised to see me again Skywalker?" Mara said and Luke bounded off the ground and hugged her. She wrapped her own arms around Luke and he began to cry loudly. Holding her tightly within his arms, never wanting to let her go again. Wailing with grief, happiness and shock. Mara just stood there holding her Husband, answering the one burning question she could understand. "Yes Luke, I am alive and I am real." She said reassuringly as he began to cry even louder. She looked over at Ezra and he walked away smiling. Heading back to the others, somewhat in shock himself that it what he had been told was real. If the Oasis of Light, World of the Jedi decided, it could bring back the dead.

To be continued

(Authors Note: Surprise! Mara Jade Skywalker has been risen from the dead.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Star Wars: Rise of the Jedi: The Search for the Oasis of Light Part 4**

 **Disclosure and Discovery:**

Sitting across from Sabine, Saera and Ursala. Ben and Jysella listened intently. Not interrupting Sabine once while she told them about the Oasis of Light. How the planet itself was a nexus of the Force. How it endowed everyone on the Planet with the Power of the Force. Sabine smiled and finally told them how the Planet extended a persons life well beyond normal. That and even those that did not feel the Force after some time, could feel the Force and use it. This caused Ben to stare at her in shock. "Does that mean you can use the Force now? That you are a Jedi." Ben asked and Sabine nodded.

"Yes, though it took me about ten years to learn. My Husband is a good teacher, but I was not a good student." Sabine explained, Saera and Ursala laughed loudly. Nodding their heads vigorously.

"Dad is a great teacher, Mom has a habit of being slightly stubborn when it comes to him correcting her." Saera explained and Sabine grumbled.

"I am not stubborn, I am a Mandalorian." Sabine stated and all those there chuckled. She then glanced behind Ben and Jysella. "Company." She said and Ben turned to see a group of Men and Women of various different Species approaching. He swallowed as he looked at the visitors. Most wore robes like Ezra's, bright white. But what caught Ben's attention was that a good portion of them seemed to glow with power. Almost like their bodies contained a dynamo of energy that was barely contained by their bodies. "Ah Supreme Master Horzak." Sabine said as she stood and went to greet the thirty or so Individuals that stopped a few feet away.

Stepping out from the others a Mon Cal bowed. "Greetings Sabine, it is nice to see you again." He rumbled and Sabine returned the bow.

"Not as nice as seeing you again Hozak. As you have surmised we have guests. This is Ben Skywalker and that is Jysella Horn." Sabine introduced the two visitors and they rose to greet the others.

"And the other Visitor?" A Human old Woman asked. Moving out from the others and Sabine turned to greet the older woman.

"Luke Skywalker, he is with Ezra at the Reflection Pool of the Force. It drew them to it." Sabine replied and the Old Woman smiled. She then moved closer to Ben and Jysella.

"Welcome Younglings to the Oasis of Light. I am Master Vesta Rolus. Are you two going to remain or have you come to tell us that the Galaxy has fallen to the Darkness?" She asked with a gleam in her old brown eyes. Others among the group listened intently and Ben could see the excitement from all of the others that had arrived. He could feel it too. They wanted him to say that the Galaxy had fallen to the Darkside and Jedi were needed to restore freedom and the light back to the Galaxy.

"No, well we are having a problem with a great number of Sith. But even you few would not make much of a difference in how badly we are outnumbered." Jysella replied, drawing everyone's attention to her. They all of them started laughing, Ben and Jysella looked at them with confusion. Hozak, Supreme Master chuckled and shook his broad head.

"We are not all that are here, young Skywalker. There are many Jedi Masters and Knights here on the Oasis of Light." Hozak said between bubbling laughter. Others were also laughing at what Jysella had said. As if it was something hilarious. Ben decided he would like to know, hoping that perhaps if need be that they could help with the upcoming War between the Jedi and the Sith.

"How many are there?" Ben asked and Master Rolus smiled broadly.

"I believe that right now there are One Hundred Fifty two thousand eight hundred and forty seven, Jedi on this Planet." Rolus said and Ben and Jysella both sat, staring at those gathered at Sabine and Ezra's home with utter disbelief. The old woman looked towards the Reflection Pool of the Force. "Make that Forty Eight." Ben glanced over and saw Ezra coming back, minus his Jedi Robe. Standing he became concerned about where his Father was. Sabine moved over to Ezra when he arrived.

"Did it work?" Sabine asked excitingly and Ezra nodded with a smile. "Ben I think you might want to go there as well." She suggested pointing towards the Reflection Pool several hundred meters away. "You will love what you see there." With no understanding, Ben shrugged and decided to make sure that his Father was alright. Jysella stood and followed him. Everyone watched them depart.

"Can you believe it! Over a hundred and fifty thousand Jedi." Jysella said to Ben when they were far enough away that none of the others could hear her. Ben shook his head and was in shock. With that many Jedi, the Sith and their supporters did not stand a chance. Especially from what he could feel, every one of those that came were immensely powerful. So powerful that he suspected that any one of them could do things with the Force that he had never seen before.

"I do not know what to believe anymore. It seems so unreal." Ben replied and as they neared the area that his Father had gone to. He heard his Father crying loudly. Feeling even more concerned he walked faster and when he could see Luke. His eyes widened. His Father was on his knees hugging a standing Woman wearing only Ezra's White Jedi Robe. Getting closer, Ben's eyes widened. "No it is impossible." He gasped out, seeing someone that he thought he would never see again. But it was her. "Mom!" The Woman that looked just like his Mother smiled and nodded. Stepping with stumbling steps, Ben moved closer and then shook his head with confusion. Tears stung his eyes as he peered at his Mother, standing before them. Comforting his Father.

"Yes Ben, it is me." Mara said and Ben threw his arms around his Mother and cried as well. Jysella stood staring dumbfounded. It was impossible, she had been at the funeral and saw Mara Jade Skywalker's body before it was entombed and burned. Hours past as Mara, Luke and Ben cried together as a family. Jysella decided to leave them alone for some time to be together. Returning to where most of the Others had departed. She surmised that since the Galaxy had not fallen, then there was no reason for them to remain. Seeing Ezra she had several questions.

"How is this possible?" Jysella asked Ezra as the he smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"On the Oasis of Light. Many things are possible. Look at Rolus, did you know she is over two thousand years old. Hozak is even older then that, he won't tell anyone how old he is." Ezra said as he gestured for the young woman to sit. She glanced back towards where the Reflection Pool of the Force.

"Would that work on others that have died? Like maybe Anakin Solo or any of the others." Jysella asked hoping to bring back Jaina's little brother. Hozak answered with a shake of his salmon colored head.

"No. It has done this only twice since I arrived several thousand years ago and it might not again for a thousand years. You need to understand, the World of the Jedi is sentient in a way. Thus if it decides to bring someone back, there is a reason." Hozak explained and Jysella frowned. But could not really feel too upset, it did bring back Mara Jade Skywalker. Hearing them approach, she turned to see Mara holding Luke's hand in one of hers and the other she held Ben's. Standing she smiled.

"We are going aboard the Fire. I need to put some clothes on and give Ezra back his robe." Mara explained and then smiled over at Luke. Ben knew exactly what his Mother and Father needed and it was privacy. Reluctantly letting go of her hand.

"I think I will stay out here with Jysella. Perhaps learn more about this place." Ben suggested and after hugging his Mother one more time, went over to sit next to Jysella. Watching as Luke took Mara onto the Fire. Jysella immediately told him everything she had learned so far. "I would like to know something. If the Galaxy had fallen, how are all of the Jedi here going to leave? I mean I do not see any Ships flying about." Hozak gestured about.

"When it is time, the Oasis of Light, the World of the Jedi will move out of the Asteroid Cluster." Hozak informed Ben. "Remember size does not matter in the ways of the Force." The old Mon Cal stated. Ben and Jysellla wanted to know more but Hozak and Vesta Rolus, began to walk away. "Perhaps it would be best for Ezra Bridger, one of the Cross Saber Masters to provide the answers you seek." The two old Masters then departed.

"Cross Saber Master. What is that?" Jysella asked and Saera answered.

"They are an ancient Sect within the Old Jedi Order. The Cross Sabers are the ones that would be the first to encounter any Sith. My Father tested and passed when he and Mom first arrived, later he became a Master and I am hoping to become one of the Sabers as well." Saera informed them and Ezra held up his Lightsaber. On the hilt was a depiction of two ignited Lightsabers crossed together.

"Basically it means I am a Master with Lightsaber Combat. There are several thousand others and we are the ones that would combat the Sith when the time comes for the Jedi here to arise and purge the Darkness from the Galaxy." Ezra added and Ben was curious on how good the other Man could be.

"Could we duel? Perhaps with the Practice Sticks?" Ben asked and Ezra shrugged. Raising his left hand and two of the Sticks from the rack flew to him and to Ben. Taking the Stick, Ben and Ezra moved towards a circled area. Saluting with the Sticks, Ezra waited for Ben to make the first move. Fourteen Seconds later, Ben stared up at Ezra with awe. His own Father was not that good. No one he ever faced before was. "Do you think you could teach me some of that?" He asked and Jysella immediately asking as well.

"I suppose. Why not tomorrow. Jacen Syndulla and his two Mothers will be arriving for a visit. Also for Jacen it is to try again to beat Saera." Ezra suggested and Saera smirked.

"Jacen has been trying to beat me for almost fifteen years. Ever since I was granted Jedi Knight Status. He made it two years before me, but I am better with the Lightsaber then he is." Saera said proudly. "I guess I take after my Dad in that regard."

On the Jade's Fire, Mara sat naked at her nightstand's Mirror. Brushing her hair. Luke laid on the bed watching her intently. "If you keep staring at me like that I am going to think that you have become perverted over the years." Mara commented as she smiled back at him. They had just spent the last eight hours in the Cabin, familiarizing themselves with each other.

"I cannot help it, I missed you so much." Luke replied, he could feel it was Mara. Their connection in the Force was there, so Mara was really there. She exhaled and returned to lying next to him. He put his arms around her and held her tightly to him.

"Luke we need to talk. I was reborn to tempt you." Mara told him and Luke stared at her with confusion and concern.

"Tempt me how?" Luke asked. Mara grimaced.

"To remain on the Oasis of Light." Mara felt Luke stiffen and she knew he was now really concerned, but not for himself. "I am alive Luke, I have free will and I can leave whenever I want. If you think that is why the Planet brought me back. It isn't. The World of the Jedi, did it so that you can see the Power of the Force here and to tempt you to remain."

"I already felt that. Though seeing and feeling you really confirmed that. So why does it want me to remain?" Luke asked, wondering why the Oasis Planet would want him to remain. There were so many here and from what he could sense, he was nothing special. Not here.

"From what I know, it feels that you have done enough out in the Galaxy and here you can find peace. You have lost so much, done so much. Maybe the Oasis of Light is right. Perhaps you should remain. It is for you to decide, if you want to leave. I can come with you." Mara told him and Luke smiled. He would have to consider whether he did want to leave or not.

Outside, Ezra began instructing Saera, Ursala, Ben and Jysella. It was more of helping each refine their abilities with the Lightsabers.

Walking down the Ramp together holding hands, Mara and Luke spotted Ben and Jysella practicing with their Lightsabers. Luke's eyebrows rose when he saw Ben conduct some type of maneuver with his Lightsaber that was partially defensive and partially offensive. A counter thrust that would unbalance an opponent and allow for Ben to score a good blow against any that he faced. "Ezra has been showing them some fighting techniques that he invented thirty or so years ago." Sabine explained as she noticed Luke and Mara watching their son practice.

"I might ask him to show me those techniques." Luke stated amazed at how fluid the movements were. Mara was also interested.

"He is a natural teacher, though I was not the best student to have." Sabine commented and then saw Luke's confusion. "Yes Skywalker I am a Jedi too. So is Hera. It is this place. As I understand it our Midi-Chlorian's have increased to a point that we both can feel and use the Force." This shocked Luke as he himself felt the effects of the Oasis of Light. It seemed to supercharge him. Pouring the Force into him. "That is why all here have not aged much. The Force pumps us up with Life." She explained and Luke began to understand how Ezra and Sabine still looked like the last time he had seen them.

"If you left would you suddenly age to your right age." Luke asked with concern, wondering if it would slam into them and suddenly they would be in their late fifties like him. Sabine smiled and shook her head.

"Nope, but we will then age naturally. Just like any of those here." Sabine told Luke. "It is proven, a number of those here have left to see if it is time for them to purge the galaxy of Darkness with Jedi Light. Right now I believe Master Inzo Kiefa is on that Starfighter Base outside the Asteroid Field." She told him and Luke became interested.

"Why didn't they come out during the Vong War? We almost lost and the sudden appearance of over 150 thousand Jedi would have ended the War without such a massive loss of life." Luke asked and Sabine exhaled.

"As I understand it, there was serious debate on whether we should or not. Most believed that it was not the time yet, that the darkness from the Vong was not what those here are waiting for I should tell you though, Ezra and the rest of the Cross Sabers were considering coming out anyhow." Sabine told him and Luke shook his head. He had lost so many of his Friends and Family during that War. Anakin, Chewbacca and several Jedi that he knew personally.

"Wait what are the Cross Sabers?" Luke asked and Sabine smiled, gesturing over to her husband Ezra.

"The Cross Sabers are a Sect within the Jedi here. Those that have the distinction of facing and destroying the Sith. The best of the best. Ezra is one of them, a Cross Saber Master." Sabine informed him proudly. "Saera wants to be one as well, that is why she has been practicing for so long."

"We could really use the Cross Sabers with the upcoming War against the Sith." Luke told Sabine and she shook her head.

"Sorry Luke, unless the Council High Grand Masters decide to unleash them. They will not get involved yet. But take heart, Ezra believes that we and a few others might come back with you. That should help somewhat." Sabine said as she looked over at the Pathway that led through the dense woods. Seven or Eight others had arrived and all to Luke's estimation were not normal Jedi. "Hello Isna Borl." She said loudly and waved to a Black Haired Woman about forty years old. The Woman waved back and smiled. Walking up to Sabine and then glanced over at Luke and Mara.

"Greeting Sabine, this must be one of the new Arrivals and one that has been recently reborn." Isna said as she bowed slightly at Luke and Mara. "I am Jedi Master Isna Borl, Cross Saber Sect Member. Those here have come forward to depart with you to delay the Darkness and the Sith." The Woman said as she gestured over at the others. Two other Humans, three Mon Cal, a Silver and Gray Wookie and two others that Luke had no idea what they were. He had never seen anyone like them before. Seeing him staring at the two unknowns, Isna chuckled. "Oh I take it you have never seen a Mundaori before. That is Urugu and that is Izugy." She pointed towards the Large, Reptilian like people. Both were about the size of a Wookie and was a cross between a Falleaon and a Trandoshan. But had long tails with spikes.

"No I have not and if I did I would certainly remember." Luke said as he tried not to stare at the two Mundaori. One of them, Urugu Luke believed seemed to smile with his large pointed teeth and saluted him with one of his four arms. Luke returned the gesture and looked back at Isna. "I do not think you, the others and Ezra would make much of a difference. We believe that there are Five to Ten thousand Sith Acolytes and there are only barely perhaps two thousand Jedi to face them. Another Ten or Twelve would not make much of a difference in how badly we are outnumbered." He said to the Woman who Luke wondered how old she actually was. She could be easily a couple hundred or a thousand years old. He could not tell.

"Ha. Jedi Grand Master Skywalker. It is not the numbers or how few Jedi there are that should concern you. All that should matter is that you fight for the Light against the Darkness. As long as there are Jedi to cast a Light into the Dark, then numbers are not something that you need to worry about." Another Man said as he stepped closer and Luke could see that the Man was not much older then he was. "Trust in the Force, because that is all you can really do." The Dark skinned and haired man told him. Mara jabbed Luke lightly in the side.

"Luke it is what you drummed into every one of us. Do or do not, there is no try." Mara stated with a small smirk and Luke rolled his eyes.

"You have been waiting for years to quote me that. Haven't you?" Luke asked as he squeezed Mara's hand affectionately. She smiled and nodded with a glint in her eye.

"I had to die and then be reborn to have the opportunity. Now that I finally did get to, I feel kind of cheated. I wanted it to be more satisfying." Mara stated slightly complaining that it did not feel as good as she wanted. The new Arrivals then knelt and awaited for Ezra to decide when it was time for them to depart. Luke felt that was strange in some ways. The others had been here for decades longer and it seemed that for some reason Ezra Bridger was the one that they had chosen to be the leader.

 **The Hoth Fighter Base:**

Sitting in front of the Communications Monitor, General Kell Tainer shrugged at the Image of Leia Organa Solo. "We lost contact with them as soon as they passed beyond the relay transmitter." Kell told Leia.

"How long was that?" Leia asked Kell and he exhaled. Then checked the Computer.

"Two days ago. I wish I had better news, but even if they did transmit that they were in trouble. I cannot send anyone to help them." Kell said and Leia frowned. Worry lines etched her face as she remembered how dangerous the Hoth Asteroid Field was. At the time she believed that Han was insane for even skirting the interior evading the Imperials. From what she had just heard. Luke, Ben and Jysella had entered into the Field further then anyone else has ever.

"I understand General. If you see them again, please have them contact me." Leia pleaded, somewhat tempted to have Han take her to the Fighter Base and perhaps in time enter themselves. But that would be suicide. After the screen went blank, Kell turned to his wife Tyria.

"Prep another Probe, let's see if it can detect any debris from the Jade's Fire." Kell said to her and Tyria nodded.

 **The Oasis of Light:**

Blocking Ezra's thrust, Luke countered as best he could. "Emperor's Black Bones!" Luke gasped out as he jumped back several feet, barely dodging another strike from Ezra's Practice Stick. "He is really good." Reposing and blocking another blow. They had sparred for the last ten minutes and Luke was finding that Ezra was leaps and bounds better, then him. Even with the additional Power of the Force flowing through him, Luke was finding it difficult to defend himself. Especially since even though they were roughly the same age. Ezra still looked and moved like he was still a young man. After a final block Luke lowered his Stick. "I think that is enough, you are extremely better then me." Luke stated as Ezra saluted him.

"There is not really much to do here but practice and discover new techniques." Ezra informed Luke, then looked over at his Wife Sabine. "Well there is plenty of time to spend time with the Wife and Family." Sabine beamed at him and Ezra slightly melted inside. Even after forty years he still loved his Wife with all his heart.

"You and the others would leave here, I mean this place is paradise and to leave to help with the upcoming War with the Sith. It could be dangerous, you all could die." Luke said and Ezra shrugged. Glancing over at the other Eight Cross Saber Masters.

"We have been ready to go for years Luke. It is paradise here, but it gets old real fast. Most of the Cross Sabers want to leave and delay the Darkness. We had a Lottery and those there won the right." Ezra explained,, then smirked. "I and my Family were selected because of our recent knowledge of the Galaxy." He said to Luke.

"I do not know if there will be enough room on the Fire for everyone." Luke admitted. It would mean that besides him, Mara, Ben and Jysella. Ezra, Sabine, their two Daughters and Eight Others. It would be cramped within the confines of the Fire.

"Oh do not worry about that. Hera, Ashoka and Jacen will be coming along. Some of the others can hitch a ride on the Ghost." Ezra stated and Luke's eyes widened.

To be continued:

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long for this chapter, I needed to take a break from writing will continue once more after another brief break.


End file.
